happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mumble
Mumble is a male emperor penguin and the main protagonist in the Happy Feet franchise. He is the only emperor penguin who can't sing (although there is a chance that another penguin will be born unable to sing) but he can do a "tap-dance" called "Happy Feet". He is also known as Gloria's mate and Erik's father. Appearance When Mumble is born, he resembles a normal baby Emperor Penguin, except for having bright, blue eyes, as opposed to the brown eyes on everyone else. During and after his encounter with the skua, he is seen with a clump of dark feathers on his neck that resemble a bow-tie. When he matures into a young adult, his baby feathers have failed to shed, but he has mostly molted near the end of the film. The yellow feathers on his neck resemble a bow-tie as well. In Happy Feet Two, Mumble regains his baby feathers. The reason for this is most likely to keep his trademark look. His difference in appearance from other Emperor Penguins (along with his inability to sing) may be interpreted as birth defects, since he was dropped as an egg. Personality Mumble is shown to be kind and friendly, as well as shy, but he can also be extremely brave when a situation calls for it. As a penguin that he is, he is a very fast swimmer, speeds up to 20+ mph from his powerful flippers as well. This is shown when he retrives a fish he caught for Gloria from several skua, and when he chases an alien ship into the unknown in hopes of finding the fish that are being taken from his home. In Happy Feet Two, Mumble is very caring towards his new son, Erik, although the two have trouble seeing eye-to-eye and gaining each other's favor throughout the sequel. Frustrated Mumble even yells at Erik at one point, which upsets Erik greatly. By the end of the film, though, the two seem to have resolved their conflicts. Trivia *Mumble is the one and only penguin who can't sing (at least for now). But he can do with "Happy Feet" to make a song from the feet. *When Mumbles dancing, look at it closer, you can see three spots around his ankle. But sometimes those three spots disappears. *He is the only Emperor Penguin to have feathers as an adult. *In the crossover fan-fictions, he appear as the main protagonist and in some crossovers, he's not. *In fan art, he is seen with no feathers as an adult but in the book Chillin' with Mumble, he is seen as a adult with no feathers and it's real. *In Penguin-Lover's fan-fiction stories, he has a brother named Phoenix. **Erik also has a cousin named "Shippo". *In Happy Feet Two, he looks being older but has the same voice, different with Seymour, who voiced by Common and Gloria, who voiced by Alecia Moore (Pink), has the older voice mostly like the parents. *Mumble is voiced by Elijah Wood in the original Happy Feet movie series. And some actors has to be voice of Mumble. There is Daniel de Oliveria for Brazillan cast. And Clovis Cornllac for French cast. Appearances in Fanfictions Here are all the fanfictions that this character makes an appearance in that are on this wiki: *Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover *The Story of The Five Amigos *The Story of The Five Amigos 2 *The Story of The Five Amigos 3 *Happy Feet: The Valentine's Special *Happy Feet Three (MarioFan65's Version) *Finding a Fast Food Restaurant *Mumble and Gloria in a Slurpee world *Happy Feet Special; Return of Prehistory *Happy Feet Episode; Clash of the Sea Monsters *Happy Feet; Ornithocheirus and the Monster Awakened *Mumble Happy Feet Tickle Torment *The Tickle Torment at Snow Hill Island *Tickle Torment Future *The Ultimate Snowball Fight *Limon in Happy Feet Two: The Story of a What-If (false main antagonist) *The Fish Job *Happy Feet 0.5 *Atticus Farts *Tickle Torment Future 2: Stuck in Prehistory *Mumble's Birthday Bash *Angry German Penguin *Winter Wonderland (Happy Peep episode) *Happy Feet: The Christmas Special *Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Gallery Stub picture.png|Baby Mumble Mumble.png|Mumble Happy Feet Happy Feet Two Erik and Mumble.jpg|Mumble talking with Erik Mumble_and_Erik.png 28happ.1.600.jpg SkuasinHappyFeet.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps com-9326.jpg|The Amigos with Lovelace watching Mumble (closer) finding the Ailens. 90798 glg.jpg|Mumble meets Bryan in Happy Feet Two Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4320.jpg|Mumble (left) as seen walking in Adelie-Land (from Happy Feet) mumble1_wall_1024.jpg|Baby Mumble wallpaper from Happy Feet mumble-with-no-fuzz-happy-feet-2-13070855-600-815.jpg|Fan art of Mumble as an adult emperor penguin (with no fur) Rainbow-Penguin-53785406922.jpg|Fan art of Mumble as a rainbow baby penguin how-to-draw-mumble-how-to-draw-happy-feet_1_000000006516_5.jpg|A drawing of Baby Mumble from DragoArt Baby Mumble (Fan Art by MF65).png|Fan art of Mumble as a baby by MarioFan65 Happy Feet Totino's movie tie-in promotional penguin pizza.jpg|Mumble in the Happy Feet Totino's movie tie-in promotional penguin pizza Baby Mumble meets Penguin from Mario.png|Fan art of Baby Mumble meeting a Penguin from Mario by MarioFan65 mumble Happy Feet.jpg|Fan drawing of Mumble Happy Feet by Penguin-Lover Mumble Happy Feet getting tickled.jpg|Fan drawing of Mumble getting tickled by Penguin-Lover Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover Title.jpg|Mumble (top right) as he appears in a title card of Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover by MarioFan65 Mumble drinks Coke.png|Mumble drinks coke by MarioFan65 Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:Heroes Category:Tritagonists Category:Emperor Penguins Category:Deuteragonists Category:Tap-Dancers Category:Males real Characters Category:Rainbow Stadium Participants Category:Kids